Time Travel Saves Many Lives
by LexysK23
Summary: When Emily gets transported into the future, she sees things she doesn't like. To keep that future from happening, she goes to her time to prevent it. But preventing it had horrible consequences. Own nothing. (One-Shot)


Time Travel Saves Many Lives

"Samuraizer: Go Go Samurai!" the five rangers shouted, as they drew their kanjis, and morphed.

"Samurai Morpher: Gold Power!" the sixth ranger shouted as he morphed.

The six ran to the moogers and two nighlok. One nighlok looked like a clock. The other one was red, and seemed to have bombs. Mia and Emily took on the moogers. Mike and Kevin took on one Nighlok, while Jayden and Antonio took on the other nighlok.

"Emily watch out!" Mia shouted, as she rushed to her teammate.

Emily ducked in time to evade an attack. She struck the mooger and moved on to the next, and last one. She was doing great as the yellow ranger. She was making her older sister proud, and had made many good friends. She looked at the other rangers fight. Mia was her sister. She would protect Emily, like Serena used to. Jayden, Kevin, and Antonio were her older brothers. She loved them, and would protect them with her life. Mike was her best friend. She trusted him. She turned to the her teammates and went to help them.

"Kevin!" she shouted, as she ran to her older brother. The clock nighlok threw a shot at him, and she was the only one who saw.

She ran, and jumped in front of him. The blast hit her square in the chest. It caused smoke.

"Emily!" the five rangers shouted. The smoke disappeared, and Emily was gone.

"What did you do to her?" Jayden demanded.

"She's gone, as in not here," the clock nighlok that shot her answered.

"Where is she?" Mike asked.

"You mean, when," the nighlok answered.

The rangers attacked. The nighlok protected themselves, before drying up.

"We're dried off," one with bombs said, as they left threw a gap.

"How are we getting Emily back?" Mia asked, worried for her friend.

"We are going to have to wait," Jayden answered. The rangers headed back home, to do research.

**-Samurai-  
><strong>

Emily slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. Everything looked really weird. She stood up and walked to the Shiba house. Just then, a mooger walked by. Emily froze and got ready to fight. The mooger just walked past her. She froze, confused, and ran to the Shiba house. She ran full speed. Once she got there, she barged inside.

"Guys!" she shouted. She ran and found no one. "Anyone here? What's going on?"

Just then, she heard something behind a door. She slowly walked towards it. After taking a deep breath, she opened it. Inside were Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Antonio. They looked a few years older.

"E-Emily, is th-that you?" Mia asked, in shock.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Emily asked confused.

Mia and Antonio stood up and ran to hug her.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily shouted.

"Emily, how are you here?" Jayden asked.

Emily looked at Jayden, really looked at him. Jayden looked worned out. He looked to be in his late-twenties. So did the others.

"Um there was this nighlok, and we were battling him. He shot at Kevin, and I took the hit," she explained.

"You went missing," Antonio whispered.

"Where is Kevin?" Emily asked, looking around.

"K-Kevin died in battle. Emily, you are in the future. You disappeared, and when you returned in a middle of a battle. You weren't looking, and the nighlok threw a bomb at you. Kevin jumped in front of you. The attack was fatal. You were consumed with so much guilt that you couldn't handle it. You decided to end your life," Mike explained.

She stood there, frozen. "Kevin and I are dead? Di-did we lose? Did M-Master X-Xandred win?"

Jayden looked to the ground and nodded. "He had a chance of flooding the Earth, but chose to rule. Now every human is afraid to go out. Everyone knows who we are. Your parents hate us, for you death, as do Kevin's. Mentor Ji was killed."

"Serena?"

"Sh-she died the minute she heard you died," Jayden whispered.

Emily had tears running down her face. "I caused all that. I got Kevin killed. I killed myself. Serena died, Mentor is dead. Xandred took over. I destroyed the world!"

"Emily, it's not you're fault. Listen, you go back during that battle, you can prevent it. We can help you. We still have our symbol power. Emy, save the world," Mia explained.

"I-is there anyway to save Serena, to overwrite this future? I know what I must do," she told them.

Jayden nodded. He gave her a small bottle. "Save us Emily, save all."

Emily nodded. The four stood around Emily.

"Concentrate guys. Summon your symbol power, and think of that time. Before Kevin died."

"Wait!" Emily shouted, as she realized something.

"What?" Mike asked, confused.

"You said I disappeared. I came to the future, well you're Emily did. Sh-she couldn't prevent it. Wh-what if I fail?" she asked, panicking.

"No, Em, you'll do fine. I know it. We believe in you. Just believe in yourself, and keep Kevin away," Mia said.

Emily grabbed onto the antidote tightly, and nodded. The four threw their symbols at her. She disappeared in a yellow light.

"Good luck," Jayden whispered.

**-Samurai-  
><strong>

Five rangers were battling the two nighlok. Just then, a yellow light shown, and Emily stood there. Everyone just watched her as she opened her eyes. She smiled, as she noticed she was in her own time, but frowned at her fate if she messed up. She looked up and saw the bomb nighlok aim at her. She also noticed a morphed Kevin run to her.

"One chance," she whispered. She took out her Samuraizer and ran to the nighlok, morphing in the progress. The nighlok shot at her. A small black ball stuck to her suit. She didn't stop running as the ball started blinking a red light. She ran faster as the blinking quickened. She tackled the nighlok onto a building, and shut her eyes.

The blinking stopped, and there was a huge explosion. Everyone froze, even the clock nighlok.

"Let's finish this," Jayden said, wanting this nighlok to be gone.

"Brother," the nighlok whispered. He suddenly left threw a gap.

Mia broke out of her trace and ran to the fallen building pieces. She demorphed and started to move the rocks. The guys ran to help. After minutes of digging, Emily was found. She was bruised and barely breathing. She laid on Jayden's lap.

"Emily, please Em, wake up!" Mia cried.

They heard a light moan. Emily slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at her friends, happy they were alive.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jayden asked, angry and worried.

"To save Kevin," she answered. "Ugh." She clenched her eyes shut, as she waited the pain to pass.

"Save my life?" Kevin asked.

Emily smiled. "I went to the future. Master Xandred won. K-Kevin died, saving me. I-I killed myself. I-I c-coul-couldn't let that happen."

"We need you Em! We need a yellow ranger. You have to get threw this," Mike cried.

"I-I'm not. I g-got an an-antidote for Serena's s-sickness." She reached for the small container and handed it to Jayden. "G-give it t-t-to her b-be-before telling her I-I'm g-gone."

Jayden shook his head. He had tears well up in his eyes. "N-no. You're getting threw this. You're going to live, and fight with us."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's okay. I did th-this for you all. J-just promise me."

"Anything," Mia answered, tears falling freely.

"D-destroy X-Xandred. W-win f-for me. L-live your lives t-to the f-fullest. L-li-live for me. L-live y-your l-lives wi-with n-n-no reg-regrets. D-don't w-wait u-un-until it's too l-l-late t-to say a-anything. M-my life c-couldn't h-have been a-an-any better," she whispered, as it got harder for her to breath.

"We promise Emily," Antonio whispered.

Emily smiled. She took out her Samuraizer, drew a symbol, and turned it. Six yellow crystals shone over her heart. "K-keep these. T-to remember me. G-g-give one to S-Ser-Serena f-for me."

Everyone grabbed one. Leaving Serena's crystal alone. Emily got it, and grab it to Kevin. He took it, and closed his fist around it.

"No guilt," she whispered.

Kevin gave her a weak smile. "I'll fight for you."

She put her hand over his fist. Mike put his over her, with Mia's over his. Antonio put his, and lastly Jayden.

"Rangers Togerher, Samurai Forever," Jayden whispered.

Emily's eyes slowly closed, as her hand slipped from the group's. Once her hand hit the floor, Jayden checked for a pulse. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "She's gone," he said with pain in his voice.

**-Samurai-  
><strong>

The Gap Sensor went off. Six rangers ran to the area the nighlok was attacking. The six took out their Samuraizers. Jayden touched the yellow crystal over his chest.

"For Emily," he told his teammates. He remembered all the times Emily would pester him into taking breaks. She would always make sure she would get rest.

Mia touched the crystal that was attached to her bracelet. "For Emily." Mia thought of her time-sharing a room with Emily. All the time Emily would wake Mia up for no reason, or when they would talk all night.

Mike, Kevin, and Antonio touched their necklaces, where the crystals hung. "For Emily." Mike remember of the time Emily would always be their for him, when he made mistakes. Antonio remembered how Emily accepted him from the start. He remembered how she was there with him threw his lack of knowledge. Kevin smiled as he remembered what they went threw. They would protect Jayden, or train together. She saved his life, by giving her away.

Serena looked at the Samuraizer and Ape, as she reached for her necklace. "Emily, forever in our hearts. This is for you." She thought of all the times would sit by her when Serena was sick, and just talk. Serena would forget she was sick, and just relax. She knew Emily was the reason she wasn't sick, and she was grateful for it, but her worst nightmare had come true. She had lost her sister, but gained a reason to keep fighting.

"Samuraizer: Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher: Gold Power!"

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" All the rangers were going to keep Emily's memory alive, and never let her be forgotten.

**-Samurai-**

_**"I don't forget you  
>Oh it's so sad<br>I hope you can hear me  
>I remember it clearly<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same"<strong>_

_**"The sharp knife of a short life well  
>I've had just enough time<br>If I died young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**If I die young  
>A penny for my thoughts oh no<br>I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing?  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listening"<strong>_

_**"If today was your last day  
>Tomorrow was to late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past?  
>Donate every dime you had?<br>If today was your last day  
>(If today was your last day)<br>Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the price<br>Is always worth the fight  
>Every second counts<br>'Cause there's no second try  
>So live like you're never living twice<br>Don't take the free road in your own life"**_

_**"If this was a last goodbye  
>No more tears to dry<br>I would say it one more time  
>Its been more then fine<br>How could've known  
>How could've shown<br>Say what you will  
>Before it's too late<br>Say what you will  
>MmHmm<br>Say what you will  
>Before it's too late<br>Say what you will  
>MmHmm<strong>_

_**If I were to die today  
>My life would be more then okay"<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>AN: This story was inspired the songs, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, If I Died Young by The Band Perry, If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback, and What Will You Say by Damhnait Doyle. I wrote this story while I listened to these songs. When people kill Emily, we usually bring her back to life, but not this time. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
